


［Proxime］不死鸟落于大地

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 水族的小王子被送到了空族的王朝和亲。
Relationships: 【非三体人物！】褚岩/250





	［Proxime］不死鸟落于大地

**Author's Note:**

> 切勿上升真人！

［耽美］不死鸟落于大地  
章节目录  
不死之章  
第一节 玩笑质子  
第二节 六宫失色  
第三节 归去来兮  
第四节 凤凰赐礼  
第五节 疯狂皇帝  
番外篇 擦枪走火  
完结撒花

不死之章  
前言  
一篇纯粹为了爽而爽的爽文。题目取自2.3政哥哥的礼装。  
本章包括番外篇一共六节。

正文  
第一节 玩笑质子  
“近来朝贡的使者众多，陛下需考虑予各国之回礼事宜……”听着朝下宰相明芜的奏报，斐烬的心思却已经落到了别处。  
前月刚刚征服的海国云泽献上了长相俊美的七公子云春做质子，可谁人不知那不过是个不受重视的花架子，连请师授书的资格都没有，只能和那些同样地位低贱的顺位不知道多少公子一起去接受敷衍的学堂教育。他来时斐烬倒是多看了两眼，转身就给扔进了旱牢以解心头之恨。  
那旱牢本是给太阳王朝的政治犯准备的，算是最高级的牢房，一年到头都燃着阳炎。然而对于海国的水族们却最是不好受。丢进去一天烤了个当头，现在怕是要奄奄一息了吧。  
一边想着斐烬就挥挥手：“卿有劳了，朕会考虑。”那边的明芜却突然睁大眼睛：“陛下您在听臣说话吗？臣方才言及第五层有逆贼作乱！”  
斐烬不由得噗呲一声笑了出来，太阳王朝的纪法十分开明，除了正式谢罪以外是没有跪这一礼节的，臣子和王的关系也没有那么严苛，如果政见相左臣子可以当面提出异议，但之后便不准再行更改。但太阳王朝浮空的五层疆域，第五层就是位于地面的那一层。那里的轻贱人物有所作乱，也值得明芜这样惊慌？  
“卿安排处理了吧。区区五层，不足为患。”  
明芜点点头，告退了。  
斐烬按了按太阳穴，决定瞒着臣下们去旱牢一趟。

叩开旱牢门的时候门卫大吃一惊，差点跪下。斐烬忙拦住他，说只是一次私访，让他不要张扬，准备好全套刑具。门卫已经是轻车熟路，很快就同两三个看守把刑具带了过来。斐烬屏退左右，只留了一个熟悉用刑的看守在，就走进那阳炎之牢的第一间——夜字号牢房。  
里面水蓝色长发的男人已经烤得奄奄一息，毫无声息地跪在地上。之所以未能躺下，是由于斐烬命人吊了他的双手，强迫他这样跪着。  
云泽国的公子云春，拥有着最纯正的八神血脉，对于这种阳炎最是抵抗不过。  
斐烬熄了那阳炎，把一桶水兜头浇到云春身上。  
云春微微睁了眼睛，默默看着眼前的人。  
斐烬承载着不死鸟一族最纯粹的血脉，是再明显不过的乾元；皮肤显得有些黝黑，反倒更衬出五官邪魅的俊美。云春刚好相反，是个彻底的坤泽，水族的皮肤白皙得近乎透明，淡蓝血管浮现在手腕上，清秀的五官漂亮得引人注目。  
“在这里待得可还舒服？”斐烬抓起他的头发强迫他双手撑地看着他，恶意地笑着。  
语言不通，云春也没有说话。他只是睁着一双水蓝的眼睛看着斐烬，目光无悲无喜。斐烬被看得心烦，干脆从守卫手中拿过最粗大的玉势，命那人把云春的双腿劈吊起来。云春的两条长腿绷得直直的分开在空中，手向后撑着地，脸上终于现出红晕，羞耻得垂下了眼睛。他似乎在呢喃着什么，用软糯的水族语言，用哀求的声调。  
把手中玉势直捅进去的时候，斐烬明显愣了一下。身下这坤泽竟然未曾承欢未经人事，害怕地看着他，不知道他要做什么。斐烬脸上现出一抹恶意的微笑，他命令守卫：“给他穿好衣服，绑牢了晚上送去侍寝。”

晚上，斐烬见到屋内的人儿时愣了一下，随后才想起来还有这么个要承欢的玩意儿等着他。云春四肢都被铁缚住，一条白绸系住了眼睛，无助地跪在地上。斐烬兴致缺缺地放开了怀里的妃子，解下了他的蒙眼布，转而捂住他的口。既然语言不通那也无需多说，他命那妃子把云春内衣裤解下，自己把上午那玉势插了进去。  
云春疼得瑟瑟发抖，努力蜷缩起身体，却没有任何作用。水一般蓝色的从坤泽从未开拓的后穴流了出来，云春睁大了眼睛看着下身，泪水沾湿了白绸。  
那晚他跪在地上看了一夜的春/宫，最后那炫目的王温柔地把妃子安顿在床上，下了床给他喂了最难熬的魅药才睡下。那人倒是解气，云春却忍了整整一晚上全身如蚁噬般的灼痒。

第二天早上斐烬起来，才看见云春仍然紧闭着眼睛忍着痛苦。他忙给他喂了解药，又解开他四肢的束缚。  
一想到这么漂亮的水族公子在自己手下受此折辱，真是解气得不行。斐烬问他：“昨晚可还好过？”  
对方摇摇头，比划了两下，斐烬费了大力气才看懂他是在说“难过”。他嘲讽地笑了两声，知道对方听得懂他的话，那也就不必客气了。  
“在这儿跪一晌午。等正午回来再听我发落。”

中午，斐烬回来看到云春已经虚弱得摇摇欲坠。他踹了他一脚让他起来，不料却受到了抵抗。  
身下的坤泽满脸通红，痛苦地呻吟着。斐烬摸了摸才发现他的头烫得要命，看到他一塌糊涂的下体才明白：这是这坤泽的雨露期。  
好啊，把近雨露期的坤泽送给朕？！气朕不够还要勾/引朕？以为朕就不会杀了他？  
插在蜜穴内的玉势已经完全浸湿，斐烬脱了云春的衣服，用脚狠狠碾磨着他挺立的下身。云春疼得惨叫出声，一双水汪汪的蓝眼睛迷蒙地看着斐烬，痛苦中透露出几分讨饶的神色，加上满面诱人的红色，端得是秀色可餐。斐烬却不吃这一套，赏了他两个耳光，又命人把他送回旱牢。  
只能听不能说，云春拉住他凤袍一角，水族语言婉转又悲伤。那声音加上柔软的水族语言让人觉得分外好听，听出他是在哀求，斐烬有些心软了。  
“……且慢。就陪你这一晌。”  
屏退了随来的皇后，斐烬命人送上舒缓雨露期的药草，亲自给云春煎了药服下。云春满心感激地向他道谢，声音听起来干净又纯粹。斐烬不由得动了心，告诉他道：“朕教你说太阳语吧。”  
云春惊讶得睁大眼睛，然后开心得禁不住微笑。  
他学会的第一个词就是“谢谢”。  
“谢谢你，”云春这样重复着，用水族语言说了些听不懂的东西。他看上去真的很高兴，就如同从未受过这般好意。  
斐烬不由得动了心思：“你原本在云泽国得的是怎样的待遇？”  
云春低下头，柔软的蓝发遮住眼睛。然后他抬头看着斐烬，在他手心里画了些什么。  
小人儿自己待在一所房子里。外面的人来来去去，没有人理他。  
学得不好要受到很痛的责罚，经常吃不饱肚子，因为例银常常不能按时发下，又十分微薄。  
被嬷嬷教训，被其他公子们欺负，因为身体太弱了经常得病，病的时候也没有人照顾，因为母妃去世了。  
最后一幅图画很难懂，云春又比比划划斐烬才明白，那意思是说在雨露期没有人像斐烬那样照顾，也没有那些舒缓的药草。他还比比划划表示喝了药很舒服，并又说了一次“谢谢你”。  
斐烬觉得，这境遇于十六岁的公子真是惨得前无古人，后无来者。  
“以后每日有人教你学太阳语，雨露期朕也会安排人照顾你。这样行了吧？”斐烬摸了摸他的头，云春眼睛一亮，双手合十鞠了一躬，口中说着“谢谢你”。他的太阳语还带着一衣带水的海泽语口音，听上去竟然十分柔和。斐烬遇到说太阳语说得不标准的使者都尚且会心烦，面对云春却觉得这口音分外可爱。我这是怎么了？他想，殊不知云春的纯真已经给他心中种下一粒种子，静待着发芽的时机。

过了一段时间，斐烬听说宫中有一个“玩笑质子”的外号传了出来。  
“云春……云泽国的那个质子，他怎么了？”斐烬问他的胞妹皇后斐婴。  
“人家都说他是玩笑质子，说得倒也真是。”斐婴带着些同情道，“明明是那么漂亮一个孩子，竟然被下人随意做那种事呢。”  
“为什么不告诉我？！？！”斐烬怒吼一声，大有一鸣惊人的气势。皇后手中的玉茶杯应声而落，斐烬这才冷静了一些，看着斐婴俯下身子收拾：“妹妹，你该早些告诉我。这人的境遇若是传出宫中，难免要被云泽国听到些风声。到时……”说是这么说，他想到的却是云春哭红的面容，还有一声声听不懂的悲伤哀求，心头怒火更盛。  
“啊呀呀，这可不得了！”斐婴惊奇地叫道，“我前些天训斥了那些人，可没想到竟有这等流言。”  
“是哪些毛畜生做这等事，带朕去看。”斐烬拿出来皇帝的威严，不再以兄妹相称。斐婴也顺从地放下手中碎玉，带斐烬往质子所住的流火宫去。  
刚到门口，斐烬便听见那孩子柔柔弱弱的哭声。斐烬和斐婴走进去，一眼就看见云春趴在桌子上啜泣着，被请来照顾他雨露期的人竟按住他的双手，在他身后一抽一插。两人见到皇帝，连忙停了动作，那下人更是直接跪下，涕泪横流地磕着头，连一句话都不敢说。  
“腌臜东西……你找死！本王的东西都敢动……”斐烬的声音森冷，指缝间溢出了火焰，那是不死鸟能置对手于“永远达不到死亡的真实”的不死之火。那些火焰化作箭矢，直窜向那个下人。那人在火焰中尖叫起来，形体一分分枯槁，却不见气息绝断。  
“把这个毛畜生挂到城门上，以儆效尤！”斐烬愤怒地一挥手，那人被一团火焰裹着飞了起来，斐婴连忙接住，操纵着火焰往门外去了。  
这是斐烬头一次，被一个下人彻彻底底激怒了。  
“陛下不要动气……”云春吓得腿一软，几乎要当场变作八爪鱼溜走，又忍住了这种冲动。  
“为何不跟朕说？”斐烬的目光仍是森冷，“很享受吗？”  
“不是……不是的……”云春不敢擦眼泪，一滴滴泪水顺着脸颊流下来，滴到脚边，“臣以为是陛下授意的，陛下之前那样讨厌臣。”他哭着补充道：“并非是享受……臣很难过……”  
看到自己想护着的人被这般欺辱，斐烬长这么大这还是第一次。他又是愤怒又是难过，难过是难过竟然所有人都瞒着他这事以为云春是他要针对的人，难过云春以为奸污他是自己的授意，最难过的是，让大家产生这一切误会的正是自己。  
“以后有什么事要跟朕说，朕不是讨厌你。”他爱怜地抚摩云春的面颊，一直摸到优美的蝴蝶骨线条，纤细的腰身和圆润的胯部。少年公子比他矮了一头多，他把他揽进怀里，云春的头贴在他胸前，急促的喘息显示出他的不知所措。斐烬用手感受着云春瘦削的身体，心疼地吻了吻他的额头。  
“谁欺负你，告诉他，你是朕护着的人。”  
这恐怕是所有皇帝，能对他的宠妃说出的最宠的一句话了。  
“传朕口谕：所有之前侍奉他的人，按律当斩，提慎刑司斟酌用刑。命朕的贴身侍卫照顾他的雨露期。”  
这样子，宫里的人就是再迟钝也看出来了这位太阳王对云春的重视，之后“玩笑质子”的绰号再没出现过。然而斐烬还是觉得心痛，一想到那个不经人事、一心一意相信他的温柔公子被腌臜奴们合力按在床上调/教，他就觉得怒火攻心，忍不住把手边的东西烧个精光。  
“下次谁若敢再玩笑朕的任何人，要担心的绝不是脑袋，而是自己的儿孙后代了。”

第二节 六宫失色  
幸好云春那纯洁的品质还没受到多少沾染，斐烬便他接到自己的宫侧居住，每天都能见到，倒也没有那般苦闷了。  
第一天被通知要迁居时，云春还以为太阳王是为上次的事情生气，要把他迁到更加寒酸的地方去。听到是要迁到帝侧，他吓得半死，还以为要被当作玩具每日看他痛苦的样子。没想到陛下并没怎么为难他，莫非那日的话要当真不成？  
宫里人可习惯不了蓝色头发的异族人日日待在他们中间，因为离帝榻实在是太近，曾有不少臣子提出异议，其意见最大的就是宰相明芜。然而这些异议都被太阳王一一驳回，理由是上次亏待了云泽国贵客，这回理当好好保护。然而只有他自己知道，他不过是馋云春的身子。至于那些所谓的安全问题，斐烬用了最高级的云泽石给云春测试，测出来天赋倒是顶级，只是他操纵水的力量从未受过训练，连个下人都打不过，更不用说暗杀君王了，即使住在帝榻之侧也威胁不到安全。想来他之所以受到排挤，应该就是因为检测出来的极高天赋受到兄弟们忌惮，又仗着他的母妃去世而不断排挤他，最后落得个潦倒境界。  
云春的心思十分细致，倒是比那些后妃方方面面照顾得更好。可能是水族人特有的性格，云春对于细微之物有着格外的注意。再加之他迁了居之后王的政绩竟然日益显赫，前朝的人便也容忍了他的存在。何况有一件事大过天：云春是陛下护着的人，何必与自己的仕途过不去呢？  
直到云春的再一次雨露期到来，当时的斐烬实在看不惯侍卫毛手毛脚的，一把夺过来对方手中的药草道：“让朕来！毛手毛脚的。”吓得那个侍卫还以为犯了大错，差点下跪谢罪。  
“臣不值得让您这样重视……唔。”云春意识迷蒙地喃喃了半句，便被斐烬一勺药喂进口中。他惊了一下，意欲推开斐烬：“陛下！”  
“忍着点儿，”斐烬以为他是苦得，自己也绷着一张脸。其实他们谁也不好受，中庸的侍卫长明照顾倒还好，闻不到那无比诱人的坤泽气息；现在换太阳王站在这里，火药味浓重的果树枝燃烧的香气和无比清新的带一丝微咸的森林的气息融合在一起，对年轻气盛的乾元和坤泽都不好受。但斐烬还是坚持一口一口给他喂完了药，接着转身：“长明你出去。朕……要纾解一下自己。”  
“知道了。”长明忍着笑走出去，他和皇帝从小一起长大，他从五岁开始就是皇帝的小护卫，对这位皇帝的每一个暗示都再了解不过。那个可怜的坤泽怕是没注意到吧？他们的皇帝脸已经红得像只辣椒，下一秒就要燃起来了。  
然而他想错了。云春在意识迷蒙间几次看到斐烬把手伸向自己又收回去，最后还是去了侧间，云春听到压抑着的粗重喘息。他不知道此刻自己和斐烬的脸一样红，都是晚霞般美丽的红色。一个坤泽的脸红胜过一大片表白，云春看着侧间的门轻声道：“陛下您若是不嫌弃，可以用臣的身子来满足您。”  
太阳语学得很好之后云春开始对他自称臣，斐烬最不喜欢他这样称自己，因为他看见云春眼中无条件的信任一点一点减少，转而是寄人篱下的害怕和不安。这次斐烬从侧间探出头来，同样看见了一个努力压抑着自己恐惧的云春。  
“春。朕不要你的身子，除了你自己愿意的时候。”他走出侧间，抱住云春吻了吻，“可是别害怕朕了行吗？朕不会伤害你，朕真心爱着你啊。”  
“陛下……”“叫朕……叫我烬。私底下就别称臣了。”  
“能知道烬的心意，我很高兴。”云春索性也就顺着他，斐烬惊喜地发现他的称呼转变并不是很生硬，就连长明也是几番纠正才肯在私下叫他阿烬。云春接着说：“我现在还太小了，不能侍奉您。但总有一天我可以的。”他露出一个微笑。  
斐烬被那一刻的微笑恍了神，那是一个犹如夏日雨后彩虹下晶莹的水花一般的微笑，转瞬即逝，美得令人屏息。他半晌才定定地道：“好。那我等着你。”  
然而就在他的一次雨露期，斐烬终于忍不住对这窝边草下了口。  
当时身边没有人在，这次雨露期提前，没有准备药草。斐烬一回来就闻到极其清新的森林气息，那是云春的信息素，他以前一直以为水族人的信息素都是苦咸苦咸的。  
“陛下……”云春哀求着唤回一丝理智，“药……药草……”  
“药草没有了，”斐烬开始一件一件脱下自己的衣服，露出因为坤泽信息素而高高扬起的小斐烬，“我帮你。”  
“记住。在我不称朕的时候，你也不准称臣。”他深深地拥抱着云春。  
云春完全没料到，因此也就没有任何反抗，事实上本来也不可能有。水族坤泽比不死鸟族要敏感太多，其实都不用怎么调/教就是后者完美的性/奴隶了。不死鸟族黑市中一名水族坤泽奴隶也的确是极其昂贵的货物，甚至可以作为拍卖会压箱底的东西出售。  
斐烬亲吻着云春，云春的一条小腿缠住了他的小腿，另一条腿膝盖无意识间抵到了他的腿间，抵得那肉/棒一下子又大了几分。斐烬戳弄着云春的腿间，云春有些害怕地看着他，许久才低声道：“可不可以不要进去？我怕疼。”  
“你怕疼……”斐烬爱怜地抚摸着云春的头发，云春点点头，却收到了拒绝的回答：“那也不行啊。一开始那个……是误会。我会好好待你，不会疼的。”  
云春又点点头，张开双腿，斐烬一下子顶了进去，水族的里面实在是太柔软了，舒服得他差点缴械投降。真是极品尤物，他亲吻着云春泛红的耳尖，轻声附在他耳边说。  
云春的脸一下子红了。他支支吾吾说不出话来，斐烬便让他跨坐在自己大腿上，就着这个体位进得更深。重力让他直接进入了生/殖/腔，云春在一开始的疼痛过后被顶得神魂颠倒，不死鸟族的那东西实在是太大，把他完全填满了，粗糙的颗粒刮擦过每一个敏/感点，一下子把他推上了快/感的浪尖；他忍不住夹紧了双腿，斐烬爽得长叹一口气，猛地进到了更深的地方。  
从未被开拓过的温暖湿润紧紧缠住柱身，这时云春才感觉到异物进入的苦痛，呜呜咽咽着恳求他拿出去。他的唇上有一抹诱人的绯红色水光，斐烬在他嘴唇上蜻蜓点水般一个吻封住了他的话语。  
一开始的苦痛过后云春很快就开始配合斐烬，他紧紧缠在斐烬腰上，那态势真活像一只八爪鱼。斐烬开始成结，云春趴在他肩上呻吟着轻轻说了一声：“我怕。”  
斐烬抚摸着他的后脑，咬着牙射了出来。云春的肚子微微鼓起，斐烬甚至觉得摸上去能感觉到自己的形状。  
“烬……”云春喘息着叫他，声音中有着莫大的苦痛：“我，好奇怪……好像有什么东西射不出来……”  
斐烬愣了一下，他用现在还在天上飘着的大脑稍微思考了一下云春说的话，一下子就明白了是怎么回事：他的身体对调/教实在是太敏/感了，被之前的腌臜奴们调/教得不被允许就射不出来。他一下子怒气冲天，刚刚释放过的肉/柱也开始再度挺立。云春惊叫一声，斐烬记住了那个点，每一次抽/插的时候都准确地擦过敏/感点。云春呻/吟的声音似乎比平常更要好听，或许正因为那声音的干净透彻与露骨的放/荡呻/吟形成了鲜明对比。但那呻/吟中开始夹杂入更多的苦痛，快/感对于云春来说恐怕完全成了一种折磨。  
“现在和你做的是我，烬，”斐烬忍不住抛开了什么天子尊讳不可直呼的禁忌，云春睁着双水蓝的眼睛看着他，缓缓攀上他的脖颈，吻了他。那一刻斐烬的大脑一片空白，他们两人一起射了出来。  
云春的吻温暖而柔软，他漂亮的眼睛近在咫尺，就像一片天空之镜，承载了蓝似大海的天空。

“今天是我的生日，”结束后，云春喃喃道，“这是我收到过的第一件生日礼物。我会好好珍惜烬的气息……”  
斐烬摸了摸他披散开的水蓝色长发，往他耳尖吹了口气：“你值得。只要你喜欢，我今后年年都可以送你礼物。”

那次之后，因为斐烬给云春的是成结标记，后宫里一下子就传满了各种流言，前朝的大臣们也议论纷纷。但在王的森冷视线之下他们都不敢真正针对云春，还是那句话，那是王护着的人。  
“朕要护的人，还从来没有什么人敢动。”他只留一个背影给云春，“谁有意见，那便捂上那人的嘴。”  
云春并未入后宫，但太阳王处处都透露出一人独宠的意思，那人还无知无觉。一代太阳王大可只娶一名心爱之人，因此后宫于王来讲可有可无；但后宫一旦出现，王便不能随意解散。因此后宫曾经的宠妃们联合发难，在王面前又哭又闹。云春面对这般难堪也向斐烬提出让自己迁离帝侧，却被王强硬地反驳回来。斐烬正好看这些后妃联合家族势力作乱不爽很久了，趁着这个机会将其全部赶出宫去，又将所有为后妃喊冤的后妃家族势力全部划为王城黑名单。这下全王城谁都明白了：云春是太阳王护着的人。

第三节 归去来兮  
宰相明芜曾经探过王的口风，问为何王待一名质子如此？王的回答非常强硬，承诺若真有战事一定会杀了质子，满朝文武便再无言语。  
太阳王放出话来的那天晚上，云春来到了王的跟前。  
“王，您真的会杀了臣吗。”他的声音微微颤抖，“臣虽然没有意见，但臣想先对您说些话，免得突然被杀，来不及跟您说了。”  
“你说吧。”斐烬躺在榻上，懒洋洋的。  
“臣……真心爱着您。”云春低头看着他，目光带着眷恋，“您给了臣标记，又没有把臣收入后宫，一定是为了保护臣，也为了保护和臣家国的关系吧。臣真的很感激陛下，不知道该用什么来报答您。”  
“非也，”斐烬觉得有点羞愧，他怎么可能真是为了所谓的盟友关系？不过是怕麻烦罢了。“朕是为你感到悲哀。你这样与世无争的性格，却被送到这么凶险的境地，因此乖乖受制于人又不想着逃走。但你无论如何该是向往自由。你为何不逃走？”  
“来到这里之后非常快乐，不想逃走。”云春回答，“在原本的国家……经常受到冷遇；到了这里却能被陛下爱护，臣真的很快乐。”竟然这样对待天赋如此之高的公子，又把这样的公子送过来当质子，云泽国国主真是愚蠢如斯。斐烬心中云泽国的印象分又暗暗下降了一点，虽然早就下降得不能再下降了。  
但云春的话却在斐烬心中留下了深刻印象。  
“会被杀掉”“没有意见”“真心爱着”……  
看来，是时候教教云泽国怎么选质子了。

“夜观天象，日观阴阳，近来阴气低萎，阳气不足，各族势力皆弱。陛下宜交涉、结盟，不主战。”  
听了太史令的报告，斐烬两根手指敲了敲侧翼，道：“传令。派使者前往海国云泽。”  
水火势力皆减弱，意味着分属不同势力的两国很难针锋相对。太阳王朝开始跟海国云泽进行交涉，命其送太子来为质子。几番交涉才定下来，把云春送回来，换太子去做质子。  
回到帝榻，他看见云春照例在旁边站着等他。看到斐烬来了，云春先行了一礼，然后问他：“陛下，今日的交涉成功了么？”  
“啊，还好。只不过，你要回国去。”斐烬说。  
“回国……”云春有些忐忑，斐烬此时突然想起来自己已经给了他标记，放他回去他恐怕会很不好受。然而大局已定，他只能尽量安抚云春：“没事。你是朕的，回去还有人敢动你？而且做质子很危险，你也知道，那天朕许诺若有战事一定会杀了质子。为此朕才换了你大哥来。”  
“这样啊。”云春露出一个笑容，含着些许期待和遗憾，“那么……臣还有机会见到陛下吗？”  
斐烬沉默了，良久，沉声回答他：“朕保证，一定找机会把你接回来。”  
“太好了！”云春猛地抱住斐烬，吓得斐烬本能地就把胸前的细羽燃起一束火焰。云春不放手，他才意识到自己伤到他了，赶忙熄灭。  
“陛下可能会生气吧。但臣想……让您给臣留下些不会丢掉的东西。伤疤会印在身上，所以不会丢掉。”  
“嗯……”云春的身体十分柔软，隔着几层布料还是能感觉到那具年轻躯体的柔韧。斐烬心疼地摸摸留在他圆润肩膀上的伤疤，柔声道：“你担心见不到朕了么？”  
“臣相信陛下会来接臣的。”云春微微笑着放开手，斐烬看见他脸上有一滴泪珠。他抬手帮他擦掉泪，吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“臣想给陛下唱一首歌，陛下只要记住，即使听不懂也没关系。”云春用闪亮亮的眼睛望着斐烬，那眼神让人想拒绝都不行。斐烬禁不住笑了出来，说道：“唱吧。”  
云春开始唱，用软糯的水族语言，轻柔地唱着太阳王听不懂的歌曲。旋律听起来缥缈又悲伤，斐烬听着，却想到了别的事情。  
云春知道吗？那个标记事实上并不会作为所谓“他的人”的标记而被重视，反而是被做了他的标记的云春会被认为是不过是太阳王一时兴起要了他，却连个孩子都没怀上的没用废物；他说要定期派到云泽国的使者，战时也并不一定能够按时去到；甚至就连他的那个承诺也很难实现。  
然而无论云春是否知道，他都一心相信着斐烬，并把自己的一切交付给他。  
他是他名副其实的太阳：照亮了他的一切，靠得太近却会被剥夺所有光华。

随着太子的到来，云春归期日近。他似乎想交给斐烬些什么，最后却无声无息地留下一束蓝色的长发就走了。回宫后斐烬看着桌上的长发呆楞了很久，最后把它放进自己最深的抽屉里收藏起来。  
从此水火不容，斐烬做回那个在任何人面前都高高在上的太阳王，云春重新变成一举一动都要看人眼色的不受宠公子。两人之间的因缘，似乎都被这一道水火的银河斩断了。  
带着云春的鱼车回到云泽国，云春拨开蓝色的绸帘望着那个充满他痛苦回忆的首都。他宁可冒着杀头的危险待在太阳王身边，也不愿意再回到这里熬过无尽的岁月。  
说来可笑，原本属于针锋相对的水的云春，却更愿意待在火中间，像一个随时会被蒸干的小水洼。他原本属于的大海，反倒会在潮涨潮落之间剥夺水洼中的所有生机。  
进了宫门之后云春便被放下来，两个身着铁甲的侍卫给他戴上镣铐，一左一右用长矛逼着他行走。  
“何必如此……”云春叹道，“我是不会逃走的，即使没有长矛我也会乖乖听话。抵在背上有点痛……”何止是有点，水族薄嫩的皮肤触及铁器，鲜血早已沾湿云春的半个后背。两个侍卫愣了愣，收束了长矛，改为一左一右搀着他走。  
“我们以前遇到过的公子王孙，哪个都得逼着才肯走。”左边一个说。  
“没想到你是这般没骨气。”另一个接着说。  
“从前被伤得多了，不需逼迫就会屈服。我又算什么公子王孙呢。”云春淡淡地嘲道，“若有人愿意，我倒宁可这身份换给任何一个人。”这样说着，他脑中却浮现出那位王的身影。若我不是这个所谓的七公子，怕不是不会有成为质子，爱上他的机会啊……  
其中一个浮现出震惊的神情，另一个只是略略震动。不多时他们停下脚步，道：“进去吧。”  
他们面前的是水牢，云春被扶着进去，丢进了一处极尽幽暗的牢房——蓝字间。  
云春就在那里面默默等着，果然不久就有位大人同几个随从前来探视。那是他的父王，云泽国的海王陛下云若。  
“两次都是刚来就被关进牢房，皇帝陛下探视，我这是什么运气……”云春苦笑着，用只有自己能听见的音量喃喃道。  
海王一进来就急切地俯下身子，问仍被铁链吊着双手的云春：“太阳王可要了你？”云春默默点头，他便打开牢门，命几个随从给他验身。  
当着下人的面给一位公子验身。云春只觉得脸上一阵阵的烧。他咬紧嘴唇强忍着羞耻，任由那些器具在下身拨弄。  
“陛下，没怀上。”其中一个随从抬起头，道。  
海王的面容一下子变得狰狞，他掴了云春两个耳光，又命令道：“把他劈吊起来，里面都脱光，让他晓得一下羞耻的滋味。”他重重甩上牢门出去，临走前狠狠摔下一句：“不知羞耻的东西！”  
“父王……”云春强忍着的泪水终于落了下来，他两腿大开，双手撑地，不多时便累得双手颤抖。牢狱里的看守都来观赏这副堪称香艳的景色，有几个还朝他吹口哨。  
父王是要让他认清自己的地位吧。即使是下人也可以随意羞辱他，这便是所谓的公子王孙。  
所谓羞耻心，是用完就没有了的东西。习惯于羞辱，便不觉得羞耻了。然而云春不过是个十七岁的少年，甚至还没举行成人礼，哪耐得住这般羞辱。泪水扑簌簌落下，他不敢昏过去，昏过去那些食人的猛兽便会扑过来，一下把他蚕食殆尽……  
最后云春还是被送回了王廷，深朝。  
即使送回，父王的惩罚也没有断过。第一天，父王送来三名刽子手；却不是要他的脑袋，而是要他的身子。  
“啊呀，小公子居然已经被太阳王成结标记了呀。那我们可是沾光。”刽子手那张肥头大耳的嘴脸笑得令人恶心，云春跨坐在他大腿上，被强迫着坐在那粗大的肉棒上。  
“太阳王是怎么玩你的？不知道我们还能不能满足你呢。”  
真令人恶心。可是，如果说出口来，会被干得今天都下不了床吧。  
“把他换个姿势。”  
云春被放在地上，呈一个跪趴的姿势，一只手手腕被背后的男人握住，一只手撑着地。  
“呜——！”口中突然被塞进腥得不可思议的东西，云春意识到他含进了另一个男人的肉棒。身后的男人开始抽插，丝毫没有润滑，云春痛得忍不住呻吟，想要哀求却被堵住，血从坤泽的后穴里流了出来。身后的男人却更加兴奋，把血当润滑剂开始大力抽插；身前的男人不耐烦地一挺腰：“快点！”  
云春只好含泪承受着两个人的凌辱，费力地吞吐着身前人的肉棒。以前斐烬从来没主动让他做过这种事情，只有在他愿意献身的时候才肯让他口。然而这两个男人不会管这些。  
看来这就是父皇想要的……看到他的儿子被这样折磨，他很满意吧……  
他仍然只能无力地哭，在被强/奸时流着泪轻唤陛下。雨露期倒不愁没人照顾了，可是变得极度敏感的身体会让他每每被玩弄得心力交瘁，最后昏倒在一群狂欢者中间。  
在宫里能够潦倒至此的公子想来史上也没有第二人，云春几乎成了宫里人免费的暗娼。太阳王的使者始终没有到来，云春在日复一日的等待中逐渐绝望，最后彻底放弃了一切获救的可能。  
就在他十七岁生日的那天，父王登门了。今天只有下人在屋子里，然而就是这几个下人因为贪图公子的滋味也和云春发生过不知道多少次关系。云春害怕地伏在地上，拼命想着怎样才能讨好父皇，向他换取些微小的怜悯呢——  
“不要脸的贱货，”这就是云春听到的，“朕近来绝少说这等污言秽语，可想了许久也只有这大街小巷的腌臢话配得上你。朕没有你这个儿子！”  
不要脸的贱货，云春摇摇晃晃地坐起来，看着父皇摔门而出。他曾经水一般清澈的眸子如今变得像两潭死水，发丝凌乱不堪，和以前的云春，判若两人。  
“公子，”下人们和那些来侵占云春的人比起来好歹多了两分人情味，云春从前就待他们不错，这时他们即使是一同侵占自家公子也始终是疼爱着的，“喝点水吧。王说的，多少……”  
“我究竟做错了什么？”云春没有接下人递来的杯子，“明明，比我小的其他公子都很好啊……只因为我的天赋吗……”  
“什么？！”父王竟没有走，推门又回来了。下人们都吓得趴倒在地，只有云春还跪坐着。  
“你这个小孽障……你算什么？不过是一个凑巧得了朕传承的庶出罢了！你母亲不过是个歌姬，你以为做公子给你长脸了？”  
“我没……”“住口！”  
云春被捏住下巴，强行喂进了一颗药丸。他捂着嗓子咳嗽了一会儿，便只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音了。  
父王……我这是怎么……？  
“孽障就不必说人话了。你这双眼睛也不必再要。”  
又是一颗药丸，这次再睁开眼睛，便什么也看不见了。  
“都是因为你……没用的东西！朕的太子才会被送去太阳宫！好好受着吧！”  
于是下一次凌辱，他便有了听人惊叹的机会。  
“扭厚！瞧瞧我们的小鱼儿，瞎了眼是不是会更淫荡些呢！”  
“真是令人期待啊。”  
云春已经习惯了疼痛和带血的交合，他呆愣着接受那些侮辱，就仿佛耳朵也失了灵。  
真绝望啊。不如死掉算了，这样的自己，万一见到陛下该怎么对他说呢？  
云春仍然不断发出一声声甜腻的呻吟，但他的神态已经变得空洞，两滴眼泪从已经看不见的眼中流下来。  
“哭了！终于操哭了！哎呦喂不错啊！”  
把折磨我作为乐趣。把我的痛苦作为衡量标准。  
对，就这样对陛下说也好。告诉他云春已经死了，反正这样的我，他是不可能认出来的吧？  
云春脸上的空洞神态被媚态一扫而空，他开始主动迎合那些人，在他们“终于开窍了”的吼声中浪叫、服从。他的身子不能怀孕，那些人便踩着线玩弄他，用各种器具折磨他。然而没有人注意到，他已经是一具只知道献出自己的木偶人。  
直到第一次太阳王来访。海王念及他是曾被太阳王标记过的人，特意安排他在太阳王到来当晚为他侍寝。  
云春被锁着双手，同一些情趣用品一起送到斐烬床上。他甚至不知道要侍奉的究竟是谁，只知道是大人物就够了，只要他足够配合就够了。  
斐烬被海王告知给他准备了惊喜，倒也十分期待究竟是什么宝物。但当他看到被放在床上的云春时，目光凝滞了。  
当时会跟他撒娇、悉心照顾下了朝疲惫不堪的他的小人儿，此刻被锁了双手，眼睛也被白布蒙住。他乖巧地跪在床上，一动不动，乖巧得令人心疼。  
这个王国也是真不懂事，不知道朕来是为了什么。果然是把朕的标记误解成一时兴起了。  
斐烬抬手去解云春的蒙眼布：“春！是朕啊，朕遵守承诺来接……”  
他的话语戛然而止，手中的白布顺之而落。他看见一双眼睛残忍地替代了那双如秋水寒星的眼睛，这双眼睛毫无神彩，暗淡的蓝色让人联想到死水；这是谁造的一双假眼，伪装成云春的眼睛在看着朕！  
“嗯，啊啊……”小哑巴徒劳地发声，那声音也哑得像是霜后的树叶，像是干渴多日的人发出的声音。他黯淡的眼睛落下两滴泪水，终于抬手，像是要摸索什么。  
斐烬在惊恐中退后，色厉内荏地大吼：“你别过来。你不是朕的云春！”  
小哑巴的动作有一瞬间停止了，然后他捂住脸，无声地号啕大哭。斐烬看见他原本长及脚踝的蓝发也被剪成刚刚过肩的一束，乖巧得犹如个待售的奴隶。  
“你……”斐烬且惊且疑，他勉强上前，抬起面前人的下巴。这张脸与云春有九成相似，剩下那一成是失了神采。这莫不是个和云春长得一模一样的庶出双胞胎？  
云春在他手背上比比划划，斐烬张开手掌，他看见面前人在他手心画了几个字。  
我不是云春，他已经死了。  
斐烬放下心来，不过是个侍寝的奴隶，那也没什么好惊讶的。兴许是水族人在他眼里都长得差不多罢了。他抬手脱了他的衣服，小哑巴却惊惶着不肯让他进去。斐烬怒了，一下子贯入小哑巴的后穴：“什么人也敢这般傲气！”  
他愣住了，生殖腔内，还有他留下的印记。他嗅到一股朽木般濒死的气味，里面夹杂着些许浓烈的火药味。那是他的标记。那莫非是云春的信息素……？  
“你不是他——你怎么会是他？！”斐烬气得几乎发狂，眼前却浮现出云春的笑容。  
“陛下。”  
云春无助地抓紧床单，却被暴怒的太阳王按在了墙上，最后只能默默承受太阳王的怒火。他一套衣服都被撕掉，后穴里插了各种难熬的器具，压在身下的乳夹痛得他差点哭出来。幸好近一年的屈辱生活让他习惯了疼痛，他默不作声地忍着，直到斐烬再次问道：“你到底是什么人？”  
好疼。好疼。谁能救救我啊。  
明知道能救自己的人就在眼前，云春却坚持着不肯看他。  
就让他误以为这不是云春吧。反正他的云春也已经死了，活下来的这个是惹人讨厌、又瞎又哑的侍宠。  
刚才怎么会有一瞬间，竟然忍不住想要去拥抱他……  
斐烬死死抓着云春的头发，强迫他转头看自己。他已经哭得无法自制，只知道喃喃着：“你不是他……你不可能是……”  
转过来的那张面容憔悴而悲伤，小哑巴摇了摇头，斐烬搂住他大哭起来，堂堂太阳王朝的不死之王，在一个侍宠面前哭得撕心裂肺。  
“朕就是来接你的……你怎么不好好等着朕？”  
云春还没有忘掉以前学的太阳语，但太阳王竟然学了海泽语，那婉转的语言在他口中硬生生被说出来几分阳刚之气：“你想走吗？”  
小哑巴点点头。  
斐烬把他抱起来，把凤凰羽织披在他身上，我意已决就往外走。  
“呜……”云春拼命想唤回他，斐烬不理，反而自顾自地跟他说话：“春不听话，朕回了国要惩罚你。”云春拼命摇头，斐烬还是不理他。  
只穿着一件五彩云纹里衣的太阳王，看上去不复披着王袍时的臃肿。他的身材倒是真的十分引人注目，棕色的皮肤上有小片细羽，整个人仍然漂亮得夺目。  
云春呆呆地盯着，全然没注意到自己笑了。许久不动用的肌肉笑起来有些酸痛，他没注意到太阳王还在看着他。  
“唔，呜呜……”他拼命摆手挡住自己的脸，摆出对不起的手势。可是斐烬不理会他。  
“你想走，朕就带你走。”  
“让胆敢伤害朕的人，亿倍偿还他对朕的伤害吧。”

第四节 凤凰赐礼  
斐烬用铁血手段威胁了深朝王室，对方惧怕于太子仍在他手中，只得放人。云春得以再次回到太阳王朝，他的眼睛只是受到药物暂时遮蔽，最后还是能恢复清明；声音却是永远回不来了，只能从偶尔柔柔软软的“嗯”“啊”听出他曾经的声音。斐烬在他回来之后真的抱着他大哭一场，当时云春看着他哭觉得心都要被撕裂了——此刻的斐烬不是作为太阳王而哭，他只是一个年仅二十多岁、为心爱之人悲痛万分的男人罢了。  
但是已经变成了这样的自己，还有资格得到像以前那样的爱吗。  
所以云春只是跪在一旁看着他哭，悄悄擦掉自己的泪。然而时间久了，斐烬仍像以前那样对待他，他便不能再装作自己不是云春了。  
他只能抚上他的面颊，用同样含着泪的眼睛看着他，紧紧抱住他。  
斐烬在他回来后不久就做了全盘扩张的准备，并牢牢看守着云泽国的太子云明。那个太子一开始心高气傲，碰得头破血流，身为乾元却被成结标记，真可谓是水族的笑话。最令斐烬愤怒的是，他的天赋要远远低于不受重视的云春，甚至都达不到进行人鱼赐礼的要求。  
调查出这些的当时斐烬就冷笑着命令御史台向天下公布这一“逸闻”，并明明白白写上“此故云泽国之势力日渐衰微也”。不多时云泽国的使者便找来，要求太阳王为维护同盟关系而阻止流言传播。  
“朕与汝国有何可言？亲小人而远才子，此势必衰亡也。”斐烬回答得十分简明，“还有一事，送汝国太子师来。与汝国太子一同教导。”  
云春在帝榻听了些风声，忍不住就问斐烬自己是不是可以学习驭水之术了。斐烬点点头长叹口气，云春高兴得抱住了他，又拘谨地放开。  
就连皇后斐婴也察觉到，云春变了不止一点点。以前的他是个热爱着生活、活泼而又充满希望的人，现在的他只是默默在时光中走过，无论悲喜。她想着法子照顾云春，还是免不了他被其她妃子欺负。云春也不告状，生生忍了下来，斐烬问也无口可答。那次他问斐烬太子师的事，是斐烬自他回来以后第一次在他眼中看到光彩。  
太子师泽允倒是有水平。凭借云春的天赋，即使是从十六岁开始修习，竟然也很快就超过了那个不学无术的太子。云春的眼睛开始闪亮，好像被注入了生命的光彩一般，一下子变得活泼起来。他更加悉心照顾着斐烬，几乎算是无微不至了。  
“你真是有心了，春，”斐烬叹道，“朕可以送你回去，扶你上位。朕知道云泽国有人鱼赐礼，凭太子明根本不可能完成，但你可以。愿意吗？”  
“臣没有学过当皇帝，不行……”（小本本）  
“就问你愿意吗？即使是当皇帝朕也会陪着你教你怎么当，愿意吗？”  
这下云春是真的吓到了。  
这位太阳王，竟有如此手段？  
“如果能帮到陛下，臣愿意去尝试。”小本本，“但，若是……”  
“愿意就好，”斐烬长出一口气，阻止云春写下去，“放心吧，朕会陪着你。你回去做皇帝，朕也可保云泽国无忧。”  
“谢谢陛下。”云春的眼睛因为惊喜而闪亮，里面像是盛着波光。他不自觉地笑了，斐烬就看着他笑，不死鸟火一样燃烧的狂气仿佛也被这笑浇灭了一点儿。  
历代太阳王之中，有一半都是发狂而死；而这些发狂而死的又有九成都是贤王。正因为是贤王所以日理万机，正因为是贤王所以血统纯正赐礼容易，又正因为血统纯正而继承了不死鸟一族一脉相承的狂气。斐烬是第二十九位太阳王，他即位十年就有卜师预言他将死于壮年发狂。然而历代太阳王的身边，谁也没有这样一个温柔如斯的水族人，愿意用全心全意的爱浇灭王的狂气，让他在自己面前做回一个普通的空族人。  
斐烬开始着手策划推云春上位。上位凶险，云春本人又完全不符合上位的性格，那么最适合他的上位途径当然是——赐礼王。顾名思义，就是一位只负责一年一度赐礼，其他所有权利都交与手下大臣处理的象征性的王。现在的水族太子在他手里，要折了他推云春为太子再容易不过。  
……从什么时候，云春竟然从区区一个臣服国的质子，变为了他太阳王竭尽全力想要推上位的新一代海王？  
这也是他熬了许多年的幸运吧。忍辱负重多年，没死就是幸运。  
扩张和推动云春上位的计划进行到了一半，一年一度的赐礼到来了。斐烬不得不抽身准备凤凰赐礼，现任云泽国海王尚能担此大任，斐烬便由他去。  
所谓赐礼，就是每个王朝的王运用自身法力和本国的灵势力给本国的臣民降下福祉；太阳王朝的赐礼是凤凰的羽毛，蕴含着不死鸟一族能量的羽毛能给予每位臣民不死的力量，令他们面对死亡时一次又一次浴火重生。经历过这样的赐礼越多血脉离不死鸟的血脉就越近，直到变成纯粹的不死鸟。所谓纯血统的不死鸟就是这样诞生的。但首先接受赐礼的人需要是空族，否则就会悲惨地死于不死之火的灼烧中。这意味着云春在赐礼时不得呆在太阳王朝的疆域内。对应云泽国的人鱼赐礼则是人鱼的鳞片，效力是确保其臣民能在水的护佑下不断重生，效果和凤凰赐礼差不多，只不过接受赐礼的人理所当然得是水族。所以斐烬决定派人把云春暂时送回云泽国，以接受一年一度的赐礼。  
“陛下。为什么我不能接受凤凰赐礼？（小本本）”云春委屈地看着斐烬，这时的他已经满十八岁了，这意味着已经可以接受赐礼。  
“你是水族人。”斐烬看着他，笑了笑。  
“我想成为陛下的空族。（小本本）”云春低下头，好像在哀求什么。  
斐烬有些动容。上古典籍中也不是没有记载完全相反的族群转变为异族，但那需要舍弃所有原本的功力，且只能转变成相对势力最低贱的一族。云春属于血统纯净的八神族，是最高贵的水族，而且拥有水族的最高天赋。斐烬让云春成为赐礼王也有自己的考虑，这个方法可以让空族和水族形成联盟，且是完全可靠的联盟。所以他并没有满足云春的期待。  
“成为水族的王也是为朕效力。而且，这对你有好处。”斐烬摸了摸他的头。  
这几天正是坤泽的雨露期，但斐烬不允许他雨露期自/慰，他想要便只能求他。云春忍得红了眼眶，最后只得软软地去求斐烬。然而这一次不同，白日准备赐礼筋疲力尽的斐烬不可能再有精力应付云春，云春只得每晚自己献身。  
水与火，阴柔与阳刚的极端。正因为种族不同，斐烬才得以体会水族的无比细致和敏感的身体，与本朝的坤泽都不同。水族坤泽会去向乾元求欢，而不死鸟族则不会。也因此，斐烬觉得云春是格外的可爱。  
从此云春便正式成为了太阳王朝的异姓王室，尽管无法为王孕育后代，却是王最宠爱的男宠。后宫后妃也都习惯了云春的存在，更何况他并非威胁，不能孕育后代再受宠也是无用，这种诡异的和谐便一直持续了下去。自云春到来之后，连臣子们都能察觉到王变得更加英明果断了，甚至有些人开始考虑要不要收个水族当小。云春的到来几乎是改变了整个黑市格局，水族坤泽奴隶的价格飞涨，直到被云泽国出兵削死了黑市。  
一年一度的赐礼。云春在太阳王朝的保护下堪堪踏入深朝疆域，保护他的人和他就站在分界线的两边，端的是滑稽。一接受完赐礼他便赶紧回来，跟着太阳王朝的人去了。  
这就是我未来要承载的东西啊，赐礼王，不知道能怎样帮到陛下呢？

第五节 疯狂皇帝  
太阳赐予不死鸟的特性就是狂气，这狂气让他们不断扩张，一直吞并到离大海只有一百公里的地方。再继续靠近，火的势力便会大打折扣。  
云春便整日惴惴不安，因为眼前就是他的家乡云泽国。斐烬带着怒气问他是不是想回去，云春说并不是，他只是惧怕水族人看他的眼光。  
“身为水族却向往火的世界，别人会怎么看我呢……”他在小本本上写。斐烬哈哈大笑，说：“放心吧。我不会蹂躏你的国家。”  
不死鸟只需要火，火于他们来讲就是水。他们想要把整个星球变成火海，这样火的势力就能得到最大扩张，然后便能向宇宙扩张，去接触赐予他们力量的太阳。然而这样，星球上的水族人和极其稀少的木族人就要死去，太阳王的实力若是不足以让赐礼覆盖全境，便极容易失去无法覆盖的地区的势力。  
但这般扩张，至少在当代太阳王治下不会出现。曾有臣子提出过异议，当时朝廷上的氛围紧张到千钧一发，皇帝本人却用轻飘飘的一句话化解了危机：“朕有慈悲之心，不想消灭这里除了本族以外的其他所有族民。若是没有了敌人，本朝必将日渐衰微。”那些担心着扩张的臣子松了口气，而赞成扩张的也不得不暂时偃旗息鼓。这样至少疆域势力的大面积失调不会出现，每年的凤凰赐礼也能按时降下。  
没有人说出来但大家都知道，这其中一定是有那位水族小王子的缘由。要不然他们年轻气盛的王，何至于竟然变得这样“有慈悲之心”。  
扩张到了极限，斐烬便开始实行推云春上位的计划。首先是命令泽允全力教导云春，让云春的实力在短时间内足以支撑整个云泽国的人鱼赐礼；然后才是在云泽国各处安排线人，准备发动政变。  
一个本就松散的政/权远比一个几世牢固的政/权更容易颠覆。云泽国原本就失了民心，仅靠赐礼维持着统治；斐烬的计划便是尽快推那个无能的太子上位，再把太子无法赐礼的消息传出去，引发水族的大规模革命。他没有告诉云春这些东西，本来他只是赐礼王，要插手内政他只是块必须的垫脚石。  
“陛下，这样子会不会对云泽国有害啊……（小本本）”  
“没关系的。我帮你们整顿内政，一定能把国家治理好。”斐烬看着眼前天真的小人儿，不禁笑了。  
云春便收了小本本，微笑着看着他。看到他这副模样斐烬就忍不住想把他按在床上疼爱他，他也确实这么做了：“小云春呐，叫我怎么疼爱你才好……”  
“啊啊……”云春苦闷得想哭，气鼓鼓地盯着斐烬。斐烬一秒破功，拼命揉揉捏捏云春柔软的脸颊：“小仓鼠……”  
这样凡人的幸福，朕还能体会多久呢。只有云春能让他做回他自己，一个有野心却缺乏安全感的男人，而不是那个高高在上的帝王。斐烬陶醉于这样的美好之中，然而他本人的状况会不断恶化，血统注定了他最后会变成一位冷面冷心的帝王，失去身为“人”的所有部分。  
“呜呜。”云春委屈地咬了斐烬一口，用含着雾气的蓝眼睛看着斐烬。  
“竟然敢咬我……”斐烬手上用了力，笑嘻嘻地打量着云春，“你说我怎么惩罚你才好呢？”  
就在这时，突然有人敲了敲门，喊了一声“陛下！”斐烬一惊之下赶紧松手，咳嗽一声，整理了下仪表，这才道：“进来吧。”  
进来的是宰相明芜，他看见两人挨得亲密，眼神暗了暗：“陛下，那位没问题吗？”  
“没问题。朕说了会陪着他。”斐烬说，“是不是时机已到？”  
“是的。海国云泽请求送还质子以筹备即位事宜，愿用禅位的太上皇交换太子。”  
“看来是时候告诉他们我们准备做什么了。”  
就是那个昏庸的太子竟想取代朕的云春，想都别想。

太阳历11567年，太阳王朝大兵压境。二十九代太阳王烬宗挟太子以令云泽，要求海王将王位禅于七公子云春。经过多方交涉，云春成为深朝赐礼王，太子和太上皇都被软禁在太阳王朝疆域内，烬宗许诺每逢赐礼会将他们送回深朝。  
朝野上下，一片赞扬之声。插手别国内政，在星球征服史上一向是瓦解这个国家的前兆。但令所有人大跌眼镜的是，刚插手完内政的太阳王竟公然踏入深朝疆域内，拜访新即位的海王。  
在朝野一应事务处理完毕之后，斐烬和云春来到了帝榻。不同的是，这次的帝榻着实是布满了纯蓝的色泽，不再是太阳王朝云春无比熟悉的帝榻了。  
当朝的海王深深屈膝，向前做拱，拜会一礼。  
“现在你也是皇帝了，没必要再这么对朕行礼。”斐烬感慨道，“不过若你愿意，私下里朕还以你我相称。”  
“嗯。”云春笑了笑，即使是成为赐礼王他也没有失去一开始的纯真。这从某种程度上来说也是斐烬保护得好。然而……  
“我遭受过那么多侵犯，连自己都要放弃自己了，您竟然待我一如既往。（小本本）”云春写道，“即使是利用我，我也愿意。”  
“傻孩子。”斐烬摸了摸他的头，却仍然没有说话。从一开始他就有很多很多话没有说，比如水族和空族的寿命。空族并不是生来如此，有些雀族甚至活过了上万岁；然而身为王者的不死鸟族人常常只能活千岁有余，这便是因为狂气。他想说让云春一直陪在身边以熄灭他的狂气，然而这样太自私了，于国无利。再比如云春可能遭受到的种种阻力，他会时刻注意着予以排除，可一旦他发了狂便再没人庇护云春。  
“春。你要注意着理政那些事。”斐烬摩挲着云春的侧发，柔声道，“我不能一辈子庇护你。我会慢慢教你怎么当个好皇帝，但你也要自己学。学那些对国家有利的，不要学你的大哥。”  
“可是，我为什么不能把理政交给大臣们？（小本本）”云春有些疑惑。  
“那样会被架空……即使你是不可缺少的赐礼王，最后也可能会变成不掌握权柄的象征物。国家的权柄必须掌握在君主手中。”  
“我有一个想法，不知道行不行。（小本本）”云春羞涩地垂下眼睫，“您想知道吗？”  
“说啊。”斐烬倒是很好奇这小人儿在治国理政上能有什么新奇想法。  
“理政的大臣们，从人民中选出来，无论出身高低，公平选举；海王只负责赐礼，还有外交时充当代表。（小本本）”云春写下的字字珠玑，“这样最公平不是吗？如果遇到贤王，理政大臣就把权势交还给他；如果是不贤的王，就让大臣理政。”  
“……这个想法很大胆。”斐烬盯着本子沉吟了半晌才说，“可是不是人人都像你说的那么公允啊，小云春。权势的交换也不是那么容易的事。按你说的，全国范围内的势力该怎么调控？这必须要由有实力的人来做，不能无论出身。”  
“势力……（小本本）”云春果然没想到，斐烬有些暗自得意，但随即就张大了嘴巴，他看见云春在本子上写：“那个也是赐礼王的范围呐？”  
“那么，法律又由谁来掌握？”斐烬有点慌了。  
“大臣们通过法律，赐礼王审批，直到符合我刚才写的。（小本本）”  
“你真是个疯狂的皇帝，”斐烬下了定义，“云泽国让你来当皇帝，说不定真能扭转那种上下欺瞒、玩弄权术的千年积弊局面呢。”  
“陛下不介意吗？（小本本）”（斐烬注意到他又开始称自己陛下了），“太阳王朝，不是很注重传承和血统吗。”  
“是很注重，”斐烬摸着下巴觉得有些尴尬，“不过，我们还是尽量以国家为重，不是吗？怎么对国家好就怎么做呗。”他的语气有些顽皮。  
云春看了他一眼，气鼓鼓的，“陛下不会没有在认真思考我的问题吧？（小本本）”写得刷刷的，似乎有点生气了。  
“别这样嘛。”斐烬亲了他一下，云春一下子脸红了，倒在一边的帝榻上，举手做投降状。  
相对势力的两国皇帝，在其中一国的帝榻之侧讨论如何颠覆传统，治理国家。想来这也是星球史上从未出现过的局面，插手内政的乾元把他的爱人送上了别国的皇位。不过换句话说，相对势力的两人能成为爱人本就是不可思议的奇迹，这可以说是一个奇迹中的奇迹。  
自此之后，斐烬就开始教云春理政。真是亲自、手把手地教，生怕云春哪里不懂把帝政典籍都借给他看。在这期间云春又过了一次生日，彻底脱出了少年期，进入了新的轨迹。  
而斐烬也有了自己的第一个孩子。云春当时听说这个消息的时候大为震惊，差点以为斐烬不要他了（一国的皇帝产生这种想法是不是本身就比较奇怪），直到斐烬安顿好新生儿亲自赶到云泽国解释，他才放下心来。  
与这些跳出传统的行为形成鲜明对比的是，深朝、太阳王朝两朝的帝政都开始蒸蒸日上，国力强盛达到了巅峰时期。这时那些私底下议论太阳王怎么怎么样的古板大臣也都不敢再言，全心投入新的帝政之中。  
两位疯狂的皇帝，一段疯狂的爱情。  
但是这还是受到了最终阻碍。那就是欲戴皇冠，必承其重。斐烬本身就有自己的后宫，有了孩子倒也不奇怪；可是他听说深朝的老顽固们坚持要选秀给海王组建后宫的时候，气得直接跑到深泽宫去，从后门进了皇帝的寝室，就坐那等着。太阳王朝满朝的文武大臣拦都拦不住，只能悄悄派了人跟在他后面。  
云春刚进玄关就感受到了那一股果木枝燃烧的香气，不同的是这次其中的火药味浓得呛鼻。他心里咯噔一声，心道怕不是斐烬到了易感期，跑过来找自己泄火了？  
“春！”果然还是那熟悉的磁性声音，“你要有后宫了恭喜啊！”  
云春长出一口气。原来是吃醋来了？  
“不用担心，”云春在小本子上写，“我不会让他们真的给我组建那玩意的。你一个人就够我受的了，谁消受得起那么多人啊。”  
“也对，你是个坤泽。”斐烬歪着头，“你说，你是不是咱们两朝历史上唯一一位坤泽皇帝啊？”  
“太阳历5681年即位的鹏宗，”云春黑着脸提醒他，“太阳历7489年即位的深宗。”  
“行了行了。对两国历史居然都记得这么清楚。”斐烬挠挠头，“那你不介意朕有后宫？”  
“介意也没用，（小本本）”云春淡淡地笑了，“我就是你的后宫，你忘了么？”  
“那我有个很严肃的问题，”斐烬又把称呼转回来，“你们深朝的血脉怎么延续？”  
“……”“到时候说不定你朝要迎来第一次皇帝怀孕呢哈哈哈唔”云春捂住了斐烬的嘴，另一只手自己捂脸。  
“……唉。你不能有我的孩子真是令人伤心。”斐烬叹了口气，坐到床上，“不死鸟本来就很难受孕，八神也是，更不用说两者加起来的难度……何况就算你真有了，生出来的还不知道是什么怪物呢。”  
“陛下别再产生这种奇怪的想法了，（小本本）立即、马上去睡觉！”  
“好好好。”  
像这种两国皇帝毫无虚伪狡诈、毫不夸张客气的相处，在星球史的其他年代，恐怕是不可能的吧。不过在这两位疯狂皇帝的身上，史官得以记下几十万年来最令人称奇的这一事件。

-正文 完-  
番外篇 擦枪走火  
云春在久违地和自己的王去木族领地度假的时候，久违地用淡水进行了沐浴。然而沐浴的后果就是，他们在浴室擦枪走火了。  
“唔——”云春看着眼前的人，不可抑制地发出一声甜腻的呻吟，伸手去无力地推他。眼前男人坚实的胸膛怎么看也不像是可以推动的样子，他只得放弃了努力，一心一意接受对方的扩张。  
就不能出去再弄吗……  
“都多少次了还害羞。”男人两根修长的手指在他紧致的后穴进进出出，不时搅弄出淫靡的水声。  
云春此时的样子真的充满了情色意味，被打湿的长发像丝绳般洒在他身上，一双湖色的眼透着羞涩。他整个人就这么简单地躺在浴缸里，都能让看到的人吉尔邦硬。  
“还是说……手指就能满足你呢？”  
“唔……”可恶……  
云春带着委屈含住伸过来想要挑逗的手指，明知道那上面是自己的东西，却无法反抗地舔弄着。  
“呜……”  
男人抽出手指，玩儿够了，这家伙现在才好像要开始品尝正餐一样摆好刀叉，拨开云春身上的发丝。  
“……接下来，就该是你的地狱了。”  
-全文完-

完结撒花  
太棒了太棒了太棒了（语无伦次）  
终于写出来我自己满意的all零文了；  
不过要说离真实纪零恐怕还差得远，这才只是个开头，我觉得会比较像纪零文的还在下一篇……或下下一篇……  
演员表  
①④號 繁春 饰 云春  
⑤号 斐济 饰 斐烬


End file.
